


Эпиляция

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Гарри решил, что готов для ЭТОГО. Ну, почти готов. За исключением парочки сущих пустяков...
Relationships: Harry Lockhart/Perry van Shrike
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 7





	Эпиляция

Переезд к Перри не сделал Гарри геем в одночасье, что бы там себе ни думали окружающие. Даже сейчас, спустя полгода совместной жизни и энного количества охуительных взаимных отсосов, Гарри все равно не считал себя голубком. Разве что слегка бирюзовым. Или какой там цвет должен быть у нормального гетеросексуального мужика, который тащится от своего напарника (хотя Перри и считает себя исключительно его боссом), но ни разу не позволил себе дойти до третьей базы? В конкретно его случае — пятой?  
  
Но все когда-то случается впервые. Вот и Гарри наконец-то решился. Он не был трусом, нет. Но одно дело — бандиты и преступники всех мастей, и совсем другое — собственная задница. Вернее, только одна ее часть, достаточно деликатная и не так уж и часто используемая (не то чтобы Гарри считал количество раз, но если сравнивать с членом, то перевес явно не на стороне ануса). Что, в общем-то, не меняло сути проблемы.  
  
А тут еще и веский повод подоспел. Ну, вернее, не повод, а их с Перри первый юбилей, хотя Перри, узнай он мысли Гарри, наверняка бы заявил, что это несусветная глупость — праздновать полгода. И вообще праздновать что-то подобное. Что поделать, романтиком Перри, несмотря на всю свою гейскую сущность, не был от слова совсем. Но Гарри твердо решил его порадовать, а что может быть радостнее горячего разнузданного траха?  
  
И вот как раз с этим у Гарри случились большие сложности. Нет, не то чтобы у него не стоял на Перри. Стоял, будь здоров стоял! Но стоило представить как Перри стаскивает с него трусы и видит задницу Гарри перед своими глазами, как Гарри-младший сразу смущенно сжимался, проникаясь несовершенством этого ужасного мира.  
  
А все потому, что Гарри ужасно стеснялся своего зада. Хотя раньше, честно, даже не задумывался, как эта часть его тела выглядит со стороны. Это все Перри и его гейские флюиды! Ну, и кожа его ягодиц, словно сошедшая с экрана с горячим порно. Сам Гарри не был особо волосат и речи о толстом шерстяном слое не шло, но мягкий золотистый пушок наличествовал. И именно он мешал расслабиться и получить удовольствие.  
  
Поэтому когда Гарри понял, что готов к большему, чем рука и горячий рот помощи, то решил все сделать по уму. Благо, салонов, готовых превратить, если верить рекламе, его пятую точку в «попку младенца», в Городе Грехов было более чем достаточно. И что ему стоит разок посветить задом перед чужими, ага? Тем более, что потом-то результат все равно будет оценивать только Гарри.  
туть  
Мнение пришлось резко поменять, когда Гарри увидел прайс в более-менее приличных заведениях. Перри не держал его в черном теле, нет, но подобная сумма, списанная с совместного счета, вызвала бы вполне закономерные вопросы. А Гарри пока был не готов признать, что вирус гейства Перри настолько заразен. Ну, и просто хотелось сделать Перри сюрприз. Чтобы когда в очередной раз их руки окажутся в штанах друг друга, Перри был приятно удивлен, а не морщился так, словно там джунгли, честное слово.  
  
Кстати о джунглях. Гарри твердо решил, что семь бед — один ответ. И вместе с «голым» задом стоит порадовать Перри и гладкими яйцами. Хотя, если быть совсем откровенным, то последний пункт обещал больше удовольствий самому Гарри. Но ведь и Перри будет удобнее, так? А значит, стоимость красоты взлетала просто до космических высот.  
  
Гарри было взгрустнул, но вовремя вспомнил, что многие женщины спокойно обходятся безо всех этих новомодных мест и действуют по-старинке. Взять хотя бы мамашу самого Гарри. Упаси Господи когда-либо снова увидеть ее с бритвенным станком и раздвинутыми ногами в ванной. Может, из-за этого у Гарри всю жизнь проблемы с девушками теперь, да? Но пена, ножницы и «Жиллет» давно и прочно вошли в его жизнь где-то в возрасте восемнадцати лет, а где лицо, там и задница и яйца, верно? Так, во всяком случае, думал Гарри, когда, дождавшись ухода Перри, заперся в ванной.  
  
Ага. Три раза…  
  
Кто-то мог бы спросить, какого хрена Гарри решил, что эти инструменты лучшее, что может предложить человечеству современность? На это у Гарри был ясный как день ответ — Хармони. Ибо что бы ни думал Перри об умственных способностей Гарри, прежде чем перейти к исполнению, Гарри узнал про все варианты. Как любил вдалбливать ему Перри — рассмотрел все возможные версии, а не выстрелил в упор, надеясь на то, что пуля не в стволе, а в барабане.  
  
Нет, он вовсе не признался Хармони, что неотвратимо встал на скользкую дорожку гейства. Он подошёл к разговору издалека, действуя осторожно и осмотрительно, так что Перри, если бы услышал их разговор, наверняка был бы доволен Гарри. А может, и нет.  
  
Потому что Гарри сказал: «Послушай, Хармони, у Перри тут возникли некоторые проблемы. Но он стесняется спросить сам, ты же знаешь Перри, поэтому вот, я решил узнать у тебя, чем вы, девушки, удаляете волосы там, м?»  
  
Хармони только посмотрела на Гарри как на последнего придурка, но никак не прокомментировала то, что Перри и стеснительность не очень друг с другом монтируются. Вот за что Гарри и любил Хармони. За понимание.  
  
А потом она выдала нужную информацию, заставившую Гарри отказаться и от восковых полосок, и от шугаринга в домашних условиях. Оказывается, это было не только чертовски больно. Хармони сказала: «нет, Гарри, я знаю, что Перри может вытерпеть и не такое, но одно дело — пуля в легких, и совсем другое — когда ты самолично сдираешь с себя кожу. Потому что по ощущению — очень похоже. Сначала резко больно, потом сильно печет, а через неделю уже новые волоски. И да, драть можно, только если волоски не меньше двух дюймов. А драть _там_ нельзя вообще. У мужиков, говорят, от этого чувствительность пропадает». И многозначительно пошевелила бровями, черт знает почему.  
  
В общем, Гарри, который понятия не имел, какой длины растительность на его заднице, а вовсе не боялся боли или, того хуже, потери яркости ощущений, когда Перри нажимал пальцем на точку между мошонкой и дыркой, заставляя Гарри закатывать глаза не хуже Роберта Дауни-младшего в одной знаменитой сцене, только от удовольствия, оценил идею домашнего спа как бесперспективную. И взялся за привычные подручный материал.  
  
Подготовка прошла относительно легко. Ну, в смысле Гарри по-быстренькому ополоснулся, выключил душ, выдавил пену, в последний раз взглянул на короткие завитки и решительно обмазал все там внизу. И замер, не зная, с чего начать. Свой член и мошонку, положим, он видел достаточно хорошо, ну, вернее, член и лобок, а вот для качественного бритья мошонки и задницы требовалось зеркало. А лучше два. Гарри прикинул в уме и решил, что проще снять то, что в ванной, и положить на пол напротив висящего в холле, обеспечив тем самым наилучший обзор и пространство для маневра. Тем более, что в ванной он уже падал парочку раз. Или не парочку. Не суть.  
  
Зеркало оказалось на удивление тяжелым и постоянно норовило выскользнуть из рук. Гарри, кое-как дотащив его до холла, запоздало сообразил, что было бы неплохо к чему-то его прислонить. Пришлось, оставив зеркало из ванной в холле, прислоненным к стене, бежать в гостиную за любимым креслом Перри, которое было достаточно устойчивым для задуманной Гарри конструкции. Пол неприятно холодил босые мокрые ноги, но Гарри мужественно терпел, предвкушая результат. Но когда кресло уже было установлено как нужно, а зеркало снова было у Гарри в руках, дверной замок щелкнул, и на пороге возник Перри, который тут же недоуменно уставился на него.  
  
В следующий миг произошло сразу несколько вещей. Гарри от неожиданности уронил зеркало, то рухнуло ему под ноги, рассыпаясь на кучу осколков, Перри заорал, а Гарри, до которого дошло, как он выглядит, дернулся то ли в ванную, то ли за шваброй, но, по закону подлости, поскользнулся на собственных следах в ошметках пены и полетел аккурат в остатки зеркала на полу. Было пиздец как больно. Не так как с пальцем, но все равно пиздец как.  
  
Обошлось без больницы и отрезанных частей тела, что не могло не радовать, хотя крови было в разы больше, чем в истории с дверью. После того как Перри смыл с Гарри пену и заклеил все порезы, ругая при этом на чем свет стоит, а пол в холле был избавлен от последствий очередной, как он выразился, безумной эскапады, они уселись в гостиной, и Перри потребовал ответа: какого черта Гарри устроил на этот раз. Пришлось во всем признаться. Ну, практически во всем.  
  
— Все-таки ты идиот, — резюмировал Перри, выслушав бормотание про недовольство Перри задницей Гарри. — Хорошо, что я успел до того, как ты лишился единственного своего достоинства.  
  
— Ты считаешь волосатый зад достоинством? — Гарри чуть было не поперхнулся скотчем, который вливал в себя исключительно ради успокоения нервов.  
  
— Ну, у меня там волосы практически не растут, а твой зад и вправду очень даже ничего, — неожиданно расщедрился Перри на комплимент. — И потом, когда волосы отрастают, они ужасно чешутся, так что скажи мне спасибо, придурок, что я спас тебя от этой проблемы, — тут же исправился он, видимо осознав, что только что сказал.  
  
Гарри счастливо вздохнул, радуясь, что Перри так вовремя вернулся и он отделался малой кровью. С его удачей, если верить Перри, стало бы перерезать себе паховую артерию или еще чего похуже.  
  
Оставалось только решить, как быть с оставшейся частью подготовки. И дождаться, когда Перри снова уйдет из дома. Ведь клизма, по сравнению с бритьем яичек, полная ерунда, да?


End file.
